


Silver

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa brings home a surprise for Louisa on a grocery run.





	Silver

Louisa tapped her fingers on her lips as she sat at her laptop, trying to think of what to write next. Writing 2000 words per day was hard, but she'd committed to it now. And it was a good exercise for any writer. But man, sometimes inspiration just didn't want to come.

"Hey baby," said Lisa, and Louisa smiled as she felt her girlfriend's arms wrap around her from behind. She looked up and Lisa kissed her forehead, turning the smile into a grin. "Hard at work?"

"Trying to be," said Louisa.

"Oh, sorry, am I distracting you?" asked Lisa, stepping away from her.

"No, it's not you, it's just writer's block I guess," said Louisa with a shrug. "But maybe some cuddling will help."

"You don't get writer's block, you just get too hard on yourself," said Lisa.

"No I don't," said Louisa.

"Look, watch some videos, listen to some music, read something, go riding, just do something and I'm sure the inspiration will come back," said Lisa. "It works for me."

"I might try reading aloud," said Louisa.

"That's the spirit," said Lisa, grinning at her girlfriend. "Just take a break and come back."

"I'll do that, thanks," said Louisa, turning to smile at her girlfriend. "You always know just what I need."

"Well, I am your girlfriend," said Lisa. "It's kind of my job to love and support and help you, no matter what you need help with. Speaking of, do we need anything for dinner tonight?"

"Let's check the kitchen," said Louisa. "I know you're always at the kitchen through the day, but that's never stopped us from running out of sugar or soy sauce or butter."

"Yeeeah, I'm kinda hopeless at paying attention to what's in the cupboard or fridge," said Lisa, following her girlfriend into the kitchen. They were staying at Herman's house for the weekend to give Louisa a kind of writer's retreat, and to have a romantic getaway. Or as romantic as they could get with Stein always coming over asking for romance advice. But Louisa liked the farms, and Lisa liked the nostalgia. Plus, the Forgotten Fields were only a short ride away.

The only downside to staying here had been that Lisa had had to come in a few days earlier to clean the place up and stock the fridge and cupboards with food. There were a few non-perishables like tins and jars of food, but that wasn't living. Still, at least they never had to buy eggs, thanks to the Sunfields giving Louisa eggs as thanks for everything she'd done for them. They offered milk, too, but Louisa preferred to buy milk that had been pasteurised. She didn't want her or Lisa getting sick, that would ruin the whole point of a romantic getaway.

"What's for dinner again?" asked Lisa, opening the fridge and discovering that they were almost out of milk again. She grabbed the shopping list pad and added 'milk' to it, along with 'chocolate', 'cream', and 'cooking butter'.

"Spaghetti," said Louisa, opening the pantry. There was enough pasta in there, and a can of chopped tomatoes. Nodding, she took the shopping list pad and added 'mince' and 'mushrooms' to it. She rolled her eyes and laughed at Lisa's additions. "Alright, I'll bake you a fancy cake for dessert too."

"Thanks, love," said Lisa, kissing her on the cheek. "Is this all we need?"

"Hmm," Louisa hummed, picking up the recipe book and flipping through it. "Yep, we have everything else."

"Excellent, I'll just be on my way," said Lisa, tearing off the shopping list and slipping it into her jeans pocket.

"Wait, let me kiss you goodbye first," said Louisa, grabbing Lisa by the belt loops of her jeans and pulling her in for the first of many kisses. Lisa returned the kiss eagerly, making Louisa moan softly as her tongue twined with Lisa's.

"Go write," said Lisa as she finally pulled away.

"I might need a cold shower first," said Louisa.

"Or you could channel your feelings into your writing," said Lisa. "There's your inspiration."

"You always know just how to inspire me," said Louisa. She walked back out of the kitchen and sat down at her desk, clicking onto the empty white page. Her fingers hovered over the keys, but she didn't want to start writing until Lisa left. She loved her girlfriend, but she could be the biggest distraction.

"Right, I'm off," said Lisa, stopping to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek on her way out the door.

"Bye," said Louisa, giving her a grin and a wave, and then she turned back to her laptop as soon as the door closed. She tried typing, but then she saw the distinct blue and white form of Starshine going past the front windows.

Louisa only felt slightly guilty as she opened up her favourite horse racing game and started to play that instead. She had all day to write, after all, and she could really write when she felt like it. Maybe this game would fulfil her need to be distracted.

Lisa felt good as she rode Starshine through Greendale. Her beautiful horse was fast, but she rode him at a canter so she could enjoy the scenery.

"I hope this place doesn't remind you of that time when I was... missing," said Lisa.

"It's nowhere near as bad as it is for you," said Starshine. "This place is beautiful, Lisa. I remember meeting Louisa here, and I try to forget how it felt to search for you for those many weeks that you were gone."

"You must've looked magical here," said Lisa. "A blue and white wild horse, just trotting around this forest. Like a scene out of a fairytale. All you're missing is the horn."

"Legends say that in my past incarnations, I have appeared as a unicorn," said Starshine. "It is probably better that I appeared as simply a Star Breed in this incarnation, considering the state I was in when you met me."

"Gee, I can only imagine what Dark Core would've done to a unicorn," said Lisa with a shudder.

"Let's not think on that now," said Starshine. "We are together, and we are on a very important errand."

"Yes, chocolate waits for no woman, but there is a chocolate cake in my future when I get home," said Lisa. They both laughed, enjoying this game of make-believe. Even if they were both grown adults and very important players in a secret magical war, they could still have fun. They'd be able to have fun with Madison, too, once she rescued Nightdust and had got him settled in.

But Lisa didn't think about that as she rode out of Greendale and across the massive bridge spanning the Southsilver Waters. She had an errand to run, and a bus to catch.

Louisa wasn't doing much better on her own task. As Lisa rode across the bridge, Louisa cheered as her horse came first in a race. But she began to feel a little cooped up in here. It was a nice day outside, after all, and she'd seen a chicken in that game which made her want to pet or play with chickens. So, standing up and shutting her laptop, Louisa stretched and walked outside, locking the door behind her. Maybe the Sunfield hens wanted someone to play with... she wouldn't mind going and playing with the chickens on South Hoof, but it was kind of lonely there without Madison. Also, it was too far away.

"Hi Filip, are the hens in today?" asked Louisa.

"Yep, they're behaving themselves today," said Filip.

"Good," said Louisa, and walked over to the chicken coop to pet the hens, who seemed very happy to see her but slightly disappointed when she didn't have food.

Lisa stood in the confectionery aisle, her eyes roaming over the various types of chocolate for sale. She decided to grab all of them, just in case. She did the same with the cooking butter, and she bought chocolate milk along with the regular white milk. Now, all that was left to do was to stand in line and catch the bus home.

While Louisa was cuddling a chicken, her phone vibrated with a text. It was from Lisa, immediately making Louisa feel guilty for slacking off.

"Shopping done, I'll be home in about an hour," the text read.

"Ok, I'll be waiting," Louisa texted back, and stood up, dusting the dirt off her trousers.

"Going so soon?" asked Filip.

"Yeah, I have to be home for Lisa," said Louisa. "But I'll be back tomorrow." She petted one chicken's back one last time, and then walked home, where she clicked back onto the white page and began to write.

At the bus stop outside Fort Pinta, Lisa stopped and stared.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that," said Lisa. She got her phone out again.

"Just got off the bus, I'm bringing a surprise home," Lisa texted. Louisa grinned when she got the text, wondering just what her surprise would be. Knowing Lisa, it could be anything from a chocolate bar to a new horse.

"You're not going to stop following me, are you?" Lisa asked the grey animal as it followed her up the road. It shook its head with a snort and flicked its tail. "Thought not."

Louisa had just reached the '2000' mark when she heard the distinctive clopping of Starshine's hooves on the cobblestones.

"You're home," said Louisa, standing to greet her girlfriend. Lisa walked over and embraced her, holding her girlfriend tightly.

"Mm-hm," Lisa hummed. "Did you reach your goal?"

"I sure did," said Louisa, showing her the wordcount box on her laptop screen.

"Good, I'm proud of you," said Lisa, giving her a kiss.

"Thank you," said Louisa with a grin. "So, what's the surprise?"

"Well, it was the funniest thing," said Lisa. "I got off the bus and Starshine said that he'd made a friend. And there was this other horse there. Come on, I'll show you." She walked back outside, and Louisa had to smile at the sight of a grey mustang standing in the middle of the stableyard.

"Are you sure you didn't buy him?" asked Louisa.

"Well, I didn't swing by Marley's, if that's what you're asking," said Lisa. "I talked to him a bit, and he said that the road to Fort Pinta is still a bit bumpy so a wheel fell off the trailer. Don't worry, he's okay, but the driver unloaded him and just forgot to put him back in before he drove off."

"Was the driver JB?" asked Louisa.

"Probably," said Lisa. "That'd explain a lot. But anyway, he has no owner, and I was going to buy you a new horse anyway since three new ones arrived on Jorvik today, so here he is."

"Only you didn't buy him," said Louisa.

"Details," said Lisa with a shrug. "I'll give Marley a donation next time I'm there."

"Good," said Louisa. "Because I'm keeping him."

"I'm glad you like him," said Lisa with a grin. She watched as her girlfriend approached the horse and rubbed his nose.

"He reminds me of a cat I knew growing up," said Louisa. "He was grey like this. His name was Ollie but we called him 'soft boy' because he was very soft."

"Pity you can't name this horse that," said Lisa.

"Yeah," said Louisa. "But I think 'Catboy' will suffice."

"But you'll call him Ollie?" asked Lisa.

"Of course," said Louisa. "I miss that cat. He was so sweet."

"Was it a good end or a bad end?" asked Lisa.

"Good end," said Louisa. "We took him to a shelter, and he was rehomed instantly. I hope his new owner treated him well."

"A sweet cat like him? An old lady probably had a loving companion and they lived out the rest of their lives together," said Lisa.

"See, that would've made a good thing to write about," said Louisa.

"Then I just gave you your inspiration for tomorrow," said Lisa, giving her another kiss.

"Thank you for that and the horse and shopping and for just being the wonderful person that you are," said Louisa, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Lisa grinned and they kissed again, while the new mustang started walking around and making himself at home.


End file.
